Su relación se fortalece con cada problema!
by Kisshi
Summary: Misaki y Takumi tienen una relación un poco fría, Misaki no sabe como expresar ni demostrar sus sentimientos por Takumi, pero con cada problema que haya en la casa de la chica su relación va a ir mejorando y ella empezará a expresar mejor sus sentimientos.


Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Pareja: Misaki y Usui

Misaki corría por la costa del mar como cada mañana desde que sus largas vacaciones habían comenzado. Hacía unas pocas semanas había terminado su último año de colegio, ahora quería estudiar en la universidad pero no tenía la plata suficiente para pagar la inscripción por lo que cuando la consiguió ya no había vacante en ninguna universidad para la carrera que ella quería seguir, decidió esperar hasta el año próximo y que ese año lo dedicaría al trabajo y poder arreglar la casa destrozada en la que vivía con su hermana menor y su madre.

Suzuna miraba a su hermana correr mientras ella leía una revista de rebajas de un negocio de ropa, últimamente le estaba interesando mucho este tema de cómo vestirse para verse mejor, pero su obseción por las rebajas y el bajo presupuesto que tenía nunca encontraba nada que le gustara realmente, y pedir más dinero para ir a una tienda "normal" no era algo que ella quisiera hacer, se sentiría demasiado egoista. Minako, la madre de ambas muachachas se encontraba en su nuevo trabajo, debido a que su cuerpo es muy débil no podría trabajar en cosas pesadas por lo que optó por conseguir un trabajode oficina y la tomaron en una empresa muy importante así que su sueldo era mucho más que el que tenía antes, parecía que la suerte en su familia al fin cambiaba.

—Oye Misaki, no deberías correr tanto, en la mañana antes de comer —Usui de pronto estaba corriendo detrás de la chica pero ella no lo había notado por estar sumida en sus pensamientos haciendo que se sobresalte.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí Usui!? —Gritó la muchacha toda asustada dejando de correr.

—Vine a ver a mi linda novia —el comentario hizo sonrojar al extremo a la pobre pelinegra.

—Y ¿Para…que…querías verme? —La voz de la chica era apenas audible por lo apenada que se encontraba.

—Para darte muchos besitos de los buenos días —de pronto un chichón se asomaba en su cabeza por el golpe que su "tierna novia" le había dado antes de salir corriendo roja como un tomate y apenada a mas no poder.

—¡USUI IDIOTA! —Gritaba de lejos la agresora mientras el pelirubio la miraba correr con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Misaki corrió lo más lejos que pudo a toda velocidad y calló exhausta a la arena sin poder correr más. El comentario de su novio la puso demasiado nerviosa y no pudo reaccionar de otra manera pero ahora se sentía mal, le pegó cuando él solo quería venir a saludarla, no tenía malas intenciones al decirle eso, pero no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, es su primer novio después de todo. Se sentó deprimida pensando en lo enojado que debía estar él ahora. Pero nuevamente se concentró demasiado en sus pensamientos y antes de darse cuenta era envolvida entre los brazos de su novio que estaba detrás de ella. Intentó mantener la calma pero aún así estaba roja como un tomate nuevamente y su corazón latía a mil.

—P…per…dóname….por lo de…antes…es que…me…sorprendió mucho…tu comentario…jeje… —Realmente no tenía idea de que decir, así que solo reprodució las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas —susurró el chico con un tono muy bajo al lado de la oreja de la chica. Ni una gota más de sangre cabía en las mejillas de la pobre muchacha.

—To…tonto… —La única palabra que le vino a la mente fue esa, y ella sabía que aunque lo insultara él entendía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Te quiero Misaki —los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos, esas palabras no se las esperaba en un momento como ese, volteó la cabeza lentamente para ver que expresión tenía su novio al decirle esas palabras.

Pero antes de poner llegar a verle la expresión unos labios se posaron rápidamente sobre los suyos y con mucha suavidad empezaron a besarla. Al principio no sabía como reaccionar pero al final cerró los ojos y correspodió tímidamente. Sus brazos rodearon lentamente la espalda masculina pegando su cuerpo más al del chico. Luego de unos instantes se separaron lentamente, Misaki abrió los ojos casi inmediatamente para ver finalmente la expresión que tenía su novio.

Cual fue la impresión de la chica al ver que Takumi se encontraba sonriendo levemente y un poco sonrojado. Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron más rojas aún al ver la hermosa cara que tenía su novio en ese instante.

Takumi al notar que su novia lo miraba de esa manera se sonrojó un poco más pensando que ella estaba enojada porque la besó sin permiso.

—Perdón, me dejé llevar —por primera vez el chico se disculpaba por haber hecho algo que la avergonzó.

—No me… molestó… —Intentó pronunciar con la mayor firmesa que pudo. Sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho.

Usui al oirla la abrazó con más fuerza y se quedaron así por un rato, lentamente la muchacha iba relajandose entre los brazos de su novio.

Cuando ya era el medio día Suzuna fue a decirles que era hora de volver a casa pero al ver la situación de ambos abrazandose la niña se sonrojó mucho, su corazón latía como si fuera ella la que estaba siendo abrazada por un chico, pero solo al pensar en eso, no pudo más y salió corriendo del lugar, se escondió detrás de una pared como si alguien la siguiera aun siendo que nadie la había notado siquiera.

_-¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón? ¿Por qué deseo que alguien me abrace de esa forma? ¿Por qué quiero tener un chico? ¿Por qué me interesan esas cosas así de pronto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ –sus pensamientos no podían ponerse en orden, no lo entendía, sentía como sus nervios crecían, ella quería vivir esa situación, quería un chico que la abrace la bese y le diga cosas bonitas como lo había escuchado a Usui decirselo a su hermana más temprano.

Finalmente la niña se calmó y fue a su casa, su hermana ya se encontraba ahí terminando de preparar la comida y Usui esperaba sentado en la sala. Al ver esa escena tan familiar la hizo imaginar como sería cuando ella tuviera su propia familia, osea, no era nada del otro mundo ¿o sí? Todas las mujeres crecen, se casan, viven juntos, tienen hijos, ella no sería la escepción. Obvio quería casarse y tener hijos como toda mujer, pero ¿Cómo sería ella como madre? De solo imaginarlo no pudo evitar reir como casi nunca lo hacía, una leve carcajada salió de su boca pero rápidamente retomó su compostura seria y se dirigió a su habitación a dejar su revista en el escritorio, al observar el resto de las revistas que había le hecho la vista encima a una en particular, una que no era de rebajas si no de una tienda de ropa normal. La tomó entre sus manos de forma tímida, por más que nadie la viera le daba pena admitir que le interesaba eso.

—Suzuna ya está la comida —llamó su hermana justo cuando la muchacha iba a abrir la revista por lo que la joven se sobresaltó mucho asustandose. Por un momento sintió que iba a morir de un paro cardíaco.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras Takumi no dejaba de decirle a la hermana mayor que cocinaba muy bien.

—Hijas llegué —anunció Minako mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada de su casa.

—Bienvenida mamá —dijo la mayor de las hermanas sentada en la mesa mientras leía una de las revistas de rebaja de Suzuna.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Salió hace un rato dijo que iría a casa de su amiga.

—Oh, bueno quería mostrarle lo que le había comprado pero luego será.

—¿Qué le compraste?

—El otro día que me acompañó a la entrevista de trabajo ella se quedó mirando un vestido muy bonito en una tienda así que pasé a comprarselo.

—¿Suzuna quería un vestido que no estaba en rebaja?

—Sí, eso parece, pero no quizo admitirlo, ya sabes como es ella jaja

—Sí, nunca admitirá que lo quería jaja

En eso que están hablando Usui sale de la habitación de Misaki y al ver a la madre de la chica hace una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas tardes señora Ayuzawa.

—Oh, buenas tardes Usui-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí, que gusto verte —Saludó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, al terminar de hablar se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Suzuna y dos policias detrás suya.

—¡Suzuna! ¿Qué ocurrió? —Corrieron a ella su madre y su hermana muy preocupadas pensando que le habrían querido robar o algo así de camino a casa.

—Señora, ¿Es usted la madre de esta niña? —Preguntó uno de los policías a Minako, esta asintió sin dejar de abrazar a su hija menor.

—La encontraron intentando robar un vestido en una tienda.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres que abrazaban a la niña se abrieron a más no poder. Takumi que estaba más lejos también se quedó muy impresionado.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Suzuna jamás robaría nada! —Exclamó Misaki demasiado sorprendida.

—Lo siento señorita, pero así es la situación, como es menor de edad solamente la trajimos hasta su casa, pero les pedimos que la controlen porque si volvemos a encontrarla queriendo robar algo la enviaremos a un reformatorio —habló el otro policia muy serio mirándolas de forma crítica. Sin más que decir ambos señores se retiraron en su patruya.

A Suzuna le caían las lágrimas sin parar, se sentía una idiota, entró corriendo a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, varias maderas del techo, la puerta y el piso crujieron como si fueran a romperse en cuestión de nada.

—No puedo creerlo, ella nunca haría algo así —decía Misaki aún sin enterder nada.

—Suzuna… —Se lamentaba la madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Usui abrazó a su novia en forma consoladora y la sacó de la casa dejando a la madre y la menor solas pensando que debían hablar. Caminando por la ciudad la chica no decía ni una sola palabra, tampoco parecía notar que él la abrazaba y si lo notaba ni siquiera tenía las ganas para deshacer el abrazo.

—Suzuna… abreme la puerta por favor —pedía Minako en tono compresivo y bajo para que la niña no pensara que la regañaría ni esas cosas.

La niña le abre la puerta lentamente, se veía demacrada, sus ojos estaban muy inchados por tanto llorar y su cara completa estaba roja, su pelo desordenado por completo y las puntas mojadas por las mismas lágrimas de la chica.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste hija? —Preguntó la madre abrazándola de forma consoladora y compresiva.

—Yo… solo quería…verme…linda por…una vez… —Susurraba entre zollosos.

Minako no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esto, como ella nunca tenía plata la pequeña que quería ropa bonita calló en tentación de robar.

—El vestido que intentaste robar… Es el mismo que viste el otro día en la tienda ¿verdad? —Pregunta sintiendose aún peor de saber que ella acababa de comprarle uno de esos.

—Sí… —Contestó llorando aún más fuerte.

—Hoy luego del trabajo pasé a comprarte ese mismo vestido… Está el bolsa sobre tu casa… —Le contó pasivamente con los ojos llorosos.

La niña miró de reojo la bolsa sobre su cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía una idiota por lo que había hecho y ahora mil veces peor de saber que iba a robar algo que ya iba a tener por mejores medios.

En otro lado de la ciudad Takumi abrazaba a Misaki que estaba en shock por lo que habían dicho los policias.

—Ya Misaki, no estes así —pidió el chico con tono suave— Seguro que ella… —No terminó de hablar con la muchacha se dio vuelta quedando frente a él y abrazandolo con fuerza pegando su rostro al pecho de él.

Takumi muy impresionado atinó a abrazarla torpemente por la cintura estrechándola más hacia sí.

—Te quiero… Takumi… —Susurró la chica apenas audiblemente pero lo suficiente para que él quede helado. Era la primera vez que se lo decía.

El chico le tomó del rostro y se lo levantó lentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, una mirada profunda mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Nuevamente por segunda vez en el día sus labios se unieron en suave beso, pero esta vez las ansias de él no pudieron más y la besó con más pasión que en la mañana, la chica también estaba bastante ansiosa por aquel beso lleno de pasión que nunca se habían dado por lo que profundizó aún más el beso.

Aquella noche la muchacha no regresó a su casa si no que se quedó en la de su novio, quien le cocinó, y le preparó una cama separada de la suya para que no pensara nada malo.

Suzuna y su madre hablaron largo rato de lo que le pasaba a la niña, de los cambios que ella empezaba a tener, de sus actitudes, sus pensamientos y de sus nuevos intereses.

Misaki no podía dormir tranquila, por más que estuviera bastante lejos de Takumi no podía dormir en paz, pero extrañamente podía saber que no era inseguridad de que él le hiciera algo, después de todo, aunque el chico fuera muy pervertido en ocaciones ella sabía que no le haría nada que pudiera llegar a enojarla demasiado o que hiciera que ella se apartara de él.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan inconforme con la situación? Quizá… ¿Quería dormir cerca de él?. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos extraños pensamientos que tenía y una vez más intentó dormirse. Pasaron dos horas y aún seguía con los ojos abiertos, no se podía dormir, es como si su cabeza estuviera en contra de dormir en ese momento.

Se paró y salió de la habitación, se encontraba solo con una camisa grande que su novio le había prestado y debajo de la misma solo su ropa interior. Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido a la puerta del cuarto del chico la cual estaba entreabierta por lo que no hizo mucho ruido al abrirla un poco más. Asomándose un poco miró a su chico dormido profundamente en la cama tapado por las sábanas, al verlo su corazón se aceleró muchísimo latiendo con fuerza, hasta le parecía que por el silencio de la noche él podría oír los latidos de su corazón si estuviera despierto. Se adentró en la habitación caminado de puntillas y con cuidado de no chocar con nada, mirándolo cada vez más de cerca sus mejillas se ponían más rojas aún, sin poder evitarlo acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso con suavidad, un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo se le ponía en todo el cuerpo, en su corazón y su mente igual. El chico seguía dormido profundamente, parecía muy cansado. Misaki por fin se decidió y se recostó al lado de él para abrazarlo con suavidad para no despertarlo, él instintivamente y casi de inmediato la abrazó haciendola asustar muchísimo pensando que lo había despertado pero al verlo él seguía dormido, esto hizo que se relajara un poco.

—Te quiero… Takumi… —Pronunció por segunda vez en un susurro, que lástima que el pelirubio estaba dormido en ese momento porque si no lo habría visto sonrojarse bastante más que en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Takumi despertó por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras recordaba que el día anterior su novia se había quedado a dormir en su casa, esto último lo hizo sonreír mucho. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía algo entre sus brazos, abrió rápidamente los ojos que aún los tenía entrecerrados por lo incómodo de la luz y bajó la mirada para observar a Misaki dormida entre sus brazos. Todo rojo por completo se quedó mirándola pensando en que él la había hecho quedarse en la otra habitación, ¿Quizá había caminado dormido hasta la cama de ella? No, él no era sonambulo, ¿Entonces? ¿Ella vino a dormir con él? ¿Eso era posible? Sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la chica comenzó a despertar. Al abrir los ojos y ver al chico a su lado lo abrazó con más fuerza pegándose más a él ignorando por completo que este estaba despierto.

—¿Mi…Misaki? —Preguntó al sentir que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

La aludida se sobresaltó en sobre manera al oírlo que estaba despierta. Rápidamente se separó de él y se dio la vuelta roja a más no poder. Luego de intentar explicarle lo que había pasado para que ella estuviera ahí con él, Takumi sonrió enternecido, aún estaba un poco sonrojado e impresionado de que la chica hubiera ido a dormir con él. Pero sin pensar más la abrazón por la espalda y empezó a darle besitos suaves en el cuello.

—Buenos días… Misa-chan —saludó el chico muy emocionado imaginando que se veían como recién casados.

—Buenos días… Takumi —sus palabras temblaron un poco por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero de todas maneras hicieron que el aludido se emocionara aún más, como ella estaba de espaldas no pudo ver la gigante sonrisa que llevaba su novio en ese momento. Estaba tan contento.

Ese día ambos muchachos caminaron a la casa de la chica tomados de la mano. Al llegar Minako les contó lo sucedido finalmente con Suzuna quien fue a disculparse a la tienda. Todos juntos comieron la comida que preparó la señara Ayuzawa.

De pronto todos comían y la puerta se abrió de un azote.

—¡MINAKO! ¡MISAKI! ¡SUZUNA! —Los gritos de un hombre extremadamente feliz los hizo quedar demasiado sorprendidos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntaron ambas hermanas al unísono mientras que a Minako se le caían las lágrimas.


End file.
